Many prior art golf clubs have been proposed and which have certain markings at various locations thereon to aid the golfer in properly striking the golf ball. However, none of these prior art devices provide the golfer with markers that instinctively tell the golfer where to address the ball on the club face in order to cause the ball to follow the desired curve path on an inclined green. Furthermore, various prior art golf clubs and particularly putters, have been used with various weights built into the club head for various reasons. However, none of these prior art devices provide a golf club having a head that is weighted in in such a manner as to cause the ball to adhere to the green rather than hopping or jumping up when hit.